Possible Plots for The Three Jellicle Sisters
by Singer013
Summary: Name says it all please leave a review or pm me


**Hi, this is some plotlines that I have considered for The Three Jellicle Sisters and I'm not confident that they will work, so I'm writing some basic dialog (they may be incomplete) and giving them a test run so that I can hopefully get some advice from all of you on how to make them better. I know it sounds weird, but it's the best that I can think of, please leave a review or pm me**

**So this is a test plotline for Amnarosa where she gets pregnant at the Jellicle Ball during another part that I am planning, I'll try not to reveal too much during this but I can't guarantee it **

Amnarosa

It had been a week since I had rescued my mother from Macavity's using teleportation, I feel so guilty for what happened that night it's been making me sick all week, sick enough to be making me throw up all week. I hate/despise myself for being so careless and sneaking away with Misto, he felt bad as well, but I don't think he feels as bad as I do, ever since that night I have been getting sick and he… oh hold that thought, because here I go again. I leaned back over the hole in the ground that I had dug a few minutes ago the first time I had thrown up that day, luckily I am far away from my parent's den.

As soon as I was done I covered the hole so that I (hopefully) wouldn't throw up again, I slowly and carefully got up and stood for a moment to make sure that I wasn't going to puke my guts out again. After about a minute or two I decided that I was going to go see my friend Rumpleteazer, who is training to be a medical cat and see if there is something wrong with me before telling my parents anything.

I teleported myself to the outside of Rumpleteazer's den and called out a greeting, my voice came out with some rasp to it; I'll have to treat it later.

"What in 'eavyside 'appened to your voice? Get in 'ear" said Rumpleteazer who took my paw and pulled me into her den "You look 'orrible, what's ailing you dear friend O mine?" asked Rumple who had pushed me down onto a cushion and sat down next to me.

I was suddenly nervous but, me being my mother's daughter I took a deep breath "I have been getting sick and throwing my guts up consistently since the Ball" I confessed to Teazer, who knows all about my deep guilt, and the whole story.

"Now I 'ave been suspicious 'bout this, but I'm going to 'ave to check you to make sure" said Rumple. She scooted closer to me and with my permission started to check me in various places, and then she started to examine my stomach while asking me some embarrassing questions (I think that we can both agree that it was embarrassing for the both of us) what she said next changed my life.

"You're gonna 'ave kittens Amnarosa" Teazer said in the most serious voice that I had ever heard her use

The den was silent as the news sank in and then I immediately started panicking, I'm too young to have kittens, much less be a mother. How can I be a mother when I still need my own mother? Is this my punishment for leaving the Tribe without its Temporary Main Magical Cat when Macavity catnapped my grandfather and my mother?

My mother! Oh crap, what will my mom think? What will Misto do? Will he step up and be a father, or will he deny his parentry to the kittens? It doesn't look good for me or for him either way, because not many cats our age have kittens.

My thoughts must have ran a mile a minute, because I was broken out of my thoughts by Teazer placing a comforting paw on my sholder "Are you gonna be okay?" asked Teazer

"I don't know Teazer, what do I do? I can't have everyone know" I said

"I won't tell anyone unless you want me to, I'll keep it a secret" said Rumple who had taken my hand in hers

"Ok but, what do I do I won't be able to keep this a secret very long" I was relieved that Teazer wasn't going to tell anyone, but I know once I started showing my pregnancy everyone would start to get suspicious about my weight gain.

"You'll 'ave to tell the father of your kittens, any friends that you may 'ant to tell, and your family" said Teazer as she started to gently straighten out my appearance

It was going to be hard telling Misto and everyone elce, but I was the most concerned about telling my mother. I can guess how she would act if she wasn't pregnant, but she is. There's no telling how she will react to learning that I had betrayed her trust in Misto and myself after we had promised her that we were going to take it slow and try to control ourselves, but look at where that has gotten me. I gathered myself, thanked Teazer for her help and the tea with honey and lemon for my voice and left her den knowing that she has to go help Jennyanydots soon, and I needed to walk around and think for a little while.

I walked around aimlessly for around an hour before my paws took me to the den of my tomfriend the Magical Mister Mistoffelees. I could smell that he was in there. I decided that I should just tell him now, before I decide to turn around and wait to tell him. I decided to bite the bullet and tell him now while the opertunity has presented itself.

I took a deep breath and called out a greeting, Misto then came out and ushered me inside "Amnarosa, come on in my sorceress" purred Misto with a smile. I know that what I'm going to have to tell him is unfortunately going to take the smile off of his face.


End file.
